Hirari, Hirari
by kindovvf
Summary: [Bukan songfic] Saat di mana ia mampu berdiri tegak; menatap lurus iris biru itu tanpa ganjalan lagi, mencurahkan kisah yang tak sempat ia ungkapkan; serta menceritakan apa yang tak mampu ia rangkai dengan barisan kata pada pemuda itu. Percuma, Miku. Kita sudah mati rasa...


_Disclaimer: _Vocaloid (c) Crypton, Yamaha. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini. _Cover image_ dapat dari gugling. Lagu Hirari, Hirari sepenuhnya milik _creator_ lagu tersebut.  
><strong>notes: <strong>doc sudah di-edit, tanpa mengubah isi cerita sama sekali :)_  
><em>

[1] Fic pertama yang saya tulis dengan sepenuh _feel_. Entah hasilnya gimana, tapi saya puas telah menyelesaikannya :') dan capek=="  
>[2] Judul sama dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan Hatsune Miku Append, tapi ini<strong> bukan<strong> **songfic**. Mengambil beberapa lirik, itu pun terjemahan bahasa inggrisnya. Apa sama aja? Saya nggak tahu.  
>[4] Tokoh Miku yang dipakai di sini adalah<strong> MIKU APPEND<strong>, bukan Hatsune Miku yang biasa. Menurut saya lebih cocok.

_background music: _**Hirari, Hirari-Hatsune Miku (Dark Append)**. penting; sebisa mungkin diputar saat membaca.

* * *

><p><strong>Hirari, Hirari<strong>

.

Ruang rias itu kesepian.

Dari delapan kursi yang berjejer di depan masing-masing kaca rias, hanya satu yang terisi.

Seorang gadis bersurai hijau-kebiruan panjang. Warna _teal_ itu dulu mencolok, namun seiring gadis itu beranjak dari masa kecilnya, warna itu pun berubah—bukan. Gadis itu yang berubah. Dia bukan lagi siswa sekolah pertengahan dengan personal labil dan tempramen meledak-ledak. Dia sudah mulai memandang dunia dengan kacamata berlensa lebih jelas, mulai memilah suatu jalur dan mulai menapakinya pula. Kini, warna _teal_ itu memperkuat kesan dewasa dan matangnya.

Duduk tegak di hadapan cermin, Hatsune Miku menatap mata seseorang yang terpantul di sana. Sepasang iris _turquoise_ berbingkai bulu mata teduh yang baru selesai dipoles, tajam menembus pandangannya sendiri. Helai-helai rambut _teal_ jatuh di sekitar membentuk poni. Dan ciri khasnya: rambut _teal_ (lagi) di kedua sisi kepala, diikat jatuh menggunakan _hair clap_ hitam-merah—hampir menyapu lantai. Helaian yang begitu lembut. Karena posisi yang tengah duduk, helai-helai itu tersampir menodai hitam monoton kursi.

Kulit putih bak porselen tanpa riasan berlebih—sejujurnya memang tak terlalu diperlukan mengingat keindahan gadis itu sendiri. Sebuah terusan putih klasik dengan setitik percikkan elektrik bergaris tanpa lengan membalut ramping hingga lutut, dengan sabuk hitam berhias piranti merah menyala melingkar rumit. Sepasang sarung tangan hitam melingkupi setengah lengan atas hingga pergelangan mungil, berlanjut menutupi hanya jari paling tinggi di telapak tangan.

Penampilan yang sederhana, namun begitu cocok dengan gadis itu. Begitu sesuai dengan suatu lagu—lagu yang akan dibawakannya sebentar lagi.

"Kau sudah siap, Miku?"

Seseorang mengusik Miku. Gadis berambut coklat tengah duduk menumpangkan kaki di atas lututnya yang lain di meja rias, di samping cermin tempat Miku mencurahkan perhatiannya (bukan untuk memacak diri) saat ini. Jaket hitam berkilap yang hanya mencapai batas rusuk tersampir menghias tubuh, senada dengan celana berbahan _jeans_— dan dipadukan atasan merah menyala. Dilihat dari wajah saja, sudah terlihat jelas bahwa dia berumur beberapa tahun lebih awal dari gadis yang namanya baru saja ia panggil.

Iris _turquoise_ bergulir—Meiko, manajernya. "Maaf. Apa aku melamun?"

Meiko tertawa. "Tidak. Kau hanya terus menatap cermin dengan amat serius. Sedang berkonsentrasi? Baiklah, aku keluar saja."

Kalimat yang _hampir_ menyerupai sarkasme jika kau tidak mengenal orang yang melontarkannya. Meiko melompat dari meja, berdiri di atas hak tebal sepatu hitam mengkilapnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi rendah dan khas kala bertemu dengan lantai. "Aku akan kembali pada waktunya. Santai saja, jangan tegang begitu. Rileks, rileks! Oke?"

Meiko meraih tasnya—yang sekali lagi juga mengkilap—di meja rias tempat ia duduk tadi dan melangkah menuju pintu. "Terima kasih, Meiko-san," Senyum santai tersungging membalas ucapan. Pintu berdebam kecil kala tertutup kembali, melenyapkan sosok Meiko— manajernya yang selalu santai itu—dari jangkauan visi Miku.

Miku kembali mengalihkan pandang pada cermin di depannya, memindai _turquoise_ yang balas menatap dengan pandangan sama persis. Berbagai emosi yang berbaur dalam hatinya terbias jelas di sana. Ia tidak tenang.

Diraihnya lembaran kertas di meja rias. Sebuah teks lagu di mana Hirari, Hirari menjadi judulnya. Ia membaca kanji-kanji yang berbaris rapi di sana, mengulang-ulang setiap baris untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan sebait kalimat itu terlupakan, mendalami arti dan makna lagu itu sebagai bentuk penghayatan saat di panggung nanti.

Orang yang melihatnya mungkin berpikir bahwa ia tengah berkonsentrasi, namun sejujurnya pikiran Miku sama sekali tidak dapat terpusat di sana. Pikiran gadis itu berkelana, membuka-buka sebentuk ingatan di pojok kecil benaknya—ia hanya bermaksud mengintip, tidak menyangka celah yang ia buka tiba-tiba menyentak, terbuka lebar begitu saja. Berhamburan keluar, memaksa Miku memutar ulang suatu adegan yang ia coba tutup rapat-rapat—walau kenyataannya masih sering merembes keluar, meminta untuk diingat. Dan adegan itu berkaitan erat dengan detail seseorang—ah, kini Miku dipaksa lagi mengingatnya. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali.

Seseorang yang bahkan, secara sembunyi-sembunyi, menjadi salah satu orang yang lagu ini—Hirari, Hirari—ia tujukan padanya. Lagu yang mempunyai arti yang hampir sama dengan orang itu. Lagu yang menjadi kenangan tersendiri—tentang orang itu. Lagu yang bagaikan _soundtrack_ kisahnya—dengan orang itu. Lagu yang—sialnya—malah menjadi lagu kenangan bagi Miku—bersama orang itu. Lagu yang—mirisnya—malah menjadi media yang membuatnya ingat akan orang itu setiap mendengarnya. Lagu yang—kenyataannya—adalah luapan terbesar perasaannya—pada orang itu.

Lagu yang—parahnya—ia tulis sendiri. Dengan perasaannnya terhadap orang itu di tiap bait.

Lagu yang—singkatnya—adalah lagu yang mati-matian berusaha ia hindari. Ia jauhi. Atau kenangan akan mencabik perasaannya lagi.

Tapi ia harus melakukannya, ia harus bersahabat dengan lagu itu walau segala emosi bangkit, bergolak setiap ia mengucapkan kata demi kata yang menyusun lagu itu.

_Apakah dia datang?_ Batin Miku bertanya, bersamaan ketika hati kecilnya mengharapkan jawaban 'iya'. _Apa kau datang?_

_"Hei, Miku, suaramu bagus sekali. Bagaimana kalau bernyanyi untukku?"_

Miku menutup mata. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh mengingat itu sekarang. Tidak di kala hal penting tengah menantinya. Ia tidak boleh merusak persiapan yang sudah ia lakukan selama berbulan-bulan. Ia sudah menutup hatinya rapat-rapat. Melatih diri untuk tidak membongkar ingatan itu lagi ketika menyanyikan lagu ini, memaksa batinnya membayangkan hal lain saat mengucapkan bait demi bait syair lagu tersebut, menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar ketika melagukannya, menahan segala perasaan sesak yang hampir selalu datang. Ia sudah mengendalikannya, menguasai diri, mencegah air mata luruh saat lagu itu didendangkan—bahkan ketika latihan. Satu kalimat itu tidak akan meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan yang telah ia bangun susah-payah selama ini.

_"Kenapa? Suaramu indah sekali. Satu lagu saja, nyanyikan untukku. Hanya sekali."_

Miku mengepalkan tangan erat-erat, menahan sebulir bening itu lolos dari matanya. Payah. Ia membiarkan suara orang itu kembali menghampiri benaknya, membiarkan luapan sesak dan rindu mengaduk-aduk perasaannya. Lagi. Bahkan ia hanya mengingat dua kalimat yang orang itu lontarkan padanya dulu, dan sudah tidak menentu begini. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia melihat orang itu secara langsung?

Sejujurnya, ia masih bermimpi untuk menjumpai orang itu lagi. Senyum hangatnya, tangan besar yang begitu nyaman kala orang itu menggenggam telapak tangannya, tawa renyah dan suara yang amat familiar. Mengingatnya saja membuat Miku merasakan kekosongan.

_"Aku suka nyanyianmu. Rasanya segala perasaanmu tertuang di dalamnya."_

Kata-kata yang paling Miku ingat dari orang itu melintas begitu saja, membuat sebulir air mata lolos—disusul beberapa kawannya. Jatuh bergulir, membawa serta segala kepedihan sang tuan. Menetes di atas kertas lagu yang digenggam, merapuhkan sang kertas dengan amat mudahnya. Mirip dengan gadis itu sekarang.

_"Jangan! Kau tahu betapa jeleknya tampangmu waktu menangis? Begitu jeleknya sampai aku heran mengapa aku bisa suka padamu—aduh! Oke maaf, jangan memukul lagi! Aah!"_

_(Sialan. Bahkan sekarang ia merasa mendengar pekikan orang itu juga.)_

Jemari mengusap cepat, napas ditarik dalam-dalam, jari meremas kuat-kuat sang kertas. Tatapan tajam dan lurus _turquoise_ berubah menjadi sorot hampa nan kosong. Kertas tak dianggap, namun memilih diam alih-alih meminta pertanggung jawaban atas bagian dirinya yang telah kusut. Memilih menjadi saksi bisu kerapuhan gadis itu.

Si gadis mengangkat muka, melayangkan pandangan ke pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tidak ada rona merah di mata yang menandakan dia baru saja menangis—tidak kentara. Belum cukup bagi nuansa sembap itu untuk memamerkan diri—tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak selemah itu untuk membuat semua berantakan dalam sekejap. Dia sudah berjuang keras menata hatinya seperti yang telah kubilang. Tidak akan semudah itu juga meruntuhkan seluruh benteng pertahanannya.

Miku menarik napas, mengisi paru-paru dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin sebagai salah satu usahanya menstabilkan emosi. Dia harus tenang. Ditatanya kembali emosi yang tercecer, membentuk kembali kesadaran akan tugas yang menantinya tepat di depan. Dia harus tenang. Dia kuat. Dia bukan seseorang berhati lemah.

_"Boleh kugandeng tanganmu, Miku?"_

Argh!

Miku menggigit bibir, menahan segumpal kesedihan kembali merayap naik. Ia menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran kursi berbusa yang ia duduki keras-keras, mencengkeram _armrest_ kuat-kuat demi menahan sebulir air mata yang mendesak ingin turun lagi. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan sekarang.

Ia meletakkan kepala di puncak sandaran, menatap lurus ke putih monoton langit-langit. Menata sorot mata, menyesap sisa-sisa air yang berkeras untuk bertahan di sana. Mengatur napas, berusaha keras mengosongkan pikiran. Semua harus kembali seperti semula—baik-baik seperti sedia kala tanpa guncangan emosi apapun—sebelum Meiko kembali ke sini dan menyuruhnya berjalan menuju panggung. Ia pasti bisa melakukannya. Ia bisa melakukannya. Satu-satunya hal yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah menyingkirkan bayangan orang itu dari benak, maka semua beres.

Ya. Andai semudah itu. Andai semudah program komputer yang bisa di_undo _dan di_delete_ sebebasnya, menghapus sebuah kenangan bukanlah perkara sulit. Walau kenangan terdalam sekalipun. Walau kenangan paling berarti sekalipun.

Andai semua memang semudah itu.

_"Tak apa. Biarkan semua mengalir."_

Miku menghantamkan kepalan tangan pada _armrest_ sekuat mungkin. Mengacuhkan kepalannya yang bergetar dan tidak mantap, ditambah denyutan yang berasal dari ketidak terimaan sang_armrest_. Ia hanya ingin sebuah ketenangan. Namun kalimat-kalimat orang itu, yang pernah diucapkan padanya, malah semakin membanjiri benak Miku. Orang itu—orang itu memang seorang perangkai kata yang baik. Sering sekali orang itu meredakan kegalauannya dengan beberapa patah kata yang entah kenapa tidak tampak dibuat-buat. Kata-kata tulus yang selalu dapat melelehkan sebongkah kebekuan di hati Miku. Mencairkan ketegangan dan kabut-kabut yang sering kali melingkupi benaknya. Merubah drastis suasana hati gadis itu.

Hanya dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman dan sentuhan hangat telapak tangannya yang besar dan nyaman.

Brengsek. Sekarang dia malah menyeret dirinya sendiri dalam putaran nostalgia yang tidak ada habisnya.

Beberapa kali ketukan pintu. "Miku? Sudah waktunya."

Miku menahan napas sejenak. Berterima kasih pada Meiko dan ketukan pintu yang memaksanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Meiko tidak datang tepat waktu. Sembari mengiyakan, dipindainya sekali lagi ekspresi yang terpantul di cermin. Sorot mata itu telah kembali pada _turquoise_ yang dingin, seakan menyimpan sejuta kebekuan tak tercairkan di dalam. Memang itu yang ia butuhkan—setidaknya saat ini. Biarlah kepalsuan menutupi kebenaran untuk sejenak.

Bukankah memang hal itu yang dituntut dari seorang pemeran?

Miku melemaskan jemari dan meraih kertas lagu. Mengenakan sepasang sepatu yang sejak tadi terabaikan tepat di bawah kakinya. Berdiri, membawa helai-helai _teal_berpisah dari hitam monoton kursi dan jatuh anggun mengikuti gerakan sang tuan. Melangkah menuju pintu. Membuka pintu, membawa sosok Meiko dalam visi.

Meiko menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. "Kau siap?" Anggukan. Sang manajer memberi tanda untuk mengikutinya dan mulai berjalan. Si gadis menarik napas, menutup pintu rias itu bersamaan dengan tertutupnya hati yang sempat terburai berantakan.

Ia mengikuti langkah-langkah santai Meiko menyusuri lorong, melewati dinding kaca yang akan membawanya pada sebuah panggung—kawan akrabnya sejak dua tahun lalu—, berpapasan dengan kawan satu profesi di tengah perjalanan yang menyapa sarat pemberian semangat. Memasuki sebuah ruangan berupa _backstage_ dan ruang kontrol, menyapa beberapa kawan seprofesi lain yang sedang beristirahat sekaligus bercengkerama di sana. Ketika suara hak memantul Meiko berhenti dan mereka tiba di depan sebuah lorong gelap, Miku tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam, berjalan menuju ujung lorong yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah_mencapai_ panggung, memposisikan diri dalam jangkauan visi ratusan orang, ia harus melakukan apa yang menjadi tugasnya saat ini—menyanyi. Dan semua itu tidak boleh dikacaukan oleh kehadiran seseorang di sana.

Ya. Dia yakin orang itu akan datang. Dan semua tidak boleh rusak hanya karena keterkejutannya mendapati apa yang sudah ia duga.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu dari Meiko sebelum ia mulai melangkah. Secercah senyum sarat dukungan.

"Kau siap. Jangan terpengaruh—oleh apapun."

Miku tersenyum menanggapi maksud kalimat sang manajer. Dan pandangan teralih pada lorong. Mantap, melangkah ke dalam.

Dan yang terdengar kemudian adalah keriuhan dan sorak-sorai ribuan khalayak—menyambut seorang bintang.

* * *

><p>Dia tengah bergelut dengan kesibukannya di toko tempatnya bekerja sambilan saat sebuah undangan diantarkan. Sebuah amplop coklat dengan sebaris nama tertulis sebagai pengirim—nama yang tidak dikenal lelaki itu sama sekali. Amplop dirobek, dan hanya ada selembar kertas di dalamnya.<p>

Sebuah tiket. Tiket konser. Dan selembar kertas kecil sebagai memo menyertai.

_08.00 p.m_

Hanya itu yang tertulis. Tapi cukup untuk memberitahu sang pemuda apa maksudnya, dan siapa.

Seseorang—bukan. Orang itu—bukan.

Gadis itu menyuruhnya datang pukul delapan malam.

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu berpostur tinggi tegap, dengan surai sebiru laut yang memberikan kesan dingin—walau tak sepenuhnya benar. Sepasang iris senada rambut mempunyai sorot tajam, tegas, dan hangat di saat bersamaan. Jiwa bebas dan mengalir membungkus setiap inci tubuhnya.<p>

Syal biru menggantung melilit leher, memperkuat kesan dingin dan kalem yang ia punya. Hanya kesan yang berkata demikian, karena sesungguhnya Kaito Shion memang bukanlah pribadi yang dingin layaknya es. Dia hanya sesosok pemuda yang menyukai ketenangan, namun bisa begitu ramai saat dia mau.

Kaito ingat banyak hal tentang gadis itu.

Tentang surai hijau kebiru-biruan yang selalu dijalin dalam dua untaian di sisi kepala. Tentang aura cerah dan gelap gadis itu. Tentang ekspresi dan hal-hal yang sering mereka lakukan bersama. Tentang senyum yang sangat ia sukai, senyuman secerah mentari. Tentang indahnya suara gadis itu. Tentang nama gadis itu yang mempunyai arti mendalam; Hatsune Miku.

Tapi, yang paling terbenam dalam benak Kaito adalah ekspresi dan keadaan gadis itu pada malam itu.

Ekspresi terkejut, hampa, tidak percaya, dan perih bercampur jadi satu. Iris _turquoise_ redup, berkawan tatapan kosong sarat keterkejutan. Surai _teal_ indah nan lembut kuyup, layu tak bersinar seperti biasa. Kulit porselen tegar tak bergeming, namun sesungguhnya menahan dingin. Gigi bergemeletuk berpadu dengan bibir yang bergetar, namun keteguhan sang gadis lebih kuat untuk membuat perpaduan itu tidak terlihat. Linangan air mata bercampur derasnya air hujan, perlahan mengaburkan fokus dan ketegaran yang dimiliki.

Sisi kuat gadis itu memang kokoh, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini ia mampu memanipulasi mata yang melihatnya. Dia tetap berdiri tegak tanpa goyah—walau satu-satunya yang tidak dapat dibohongi adalah sorot kosong iris _turquoise _itu. Namun, kepura-puraan untuk tegar itu justru membuat sang pemuda melihat sosok rapuh sang gadis.

Iris _turquoise _melebur di iris birunya. Mencoba bertahan, namun tidak ada yang berubah.

Di saat gadis itu terlihat begitu rapuh, dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Dia _malah_ tidak berbuat apapun untuk merubah garis bibir itu menjadi sebuah rekahan senyum lebar, mengubah redup _turquoise_menjadi sorot penuh binar. Dia hanya berdiam diri, justru menahan kakinya untuk tidak berlari menubruk gadis itu, memeluknya erat-erat dan berkata bahwa dia berada bersama gadis itu. Menenangkan gadis itu, merelakan dadanya menjadi tempat bersandar dan tempat menumpahkan tangisan, tidak ia lakukan sama sekali. Dia justru berpaling, berjalan menjauh ke arah berlawanan, membiarkan gadis itu menatap punggungnya menjauh dengan tatapan kosong—Kaito bahkan dapat merasakan bagaimana tatapan itu menghujam punggungnya. Lalu ia dapat merasakan rasa nyeri berkedut-kedut menyayat hatinya sendiri, begitu tajam hingga berikutnya ia tidak mampu membedakan apa yang membasahi pipinya kala itu; air hujan, atau air matanya sendiri.

Apa nama kekosongan yang melubangi rongga dadanya dalam waktu yang lama ini? Kekosongan yang tercipta begitu gadis itu pergi, menjauh dari jangkauannya. Brengsek. Bahkan fokusnya terhadap sesuatu meleset berulang-ulang. Tidak nyaman sama sekali. Sesuatu terasa menghilang begitu saja, mengosongkan sesuatu yang berperan sebagai matahari di hidupnya. Dan tentu saja yang tersisa adalah kegelapan. Bagai lorong tanpa ujung, ia tengah berada di dalamnya. Berputar-putar mencari jalan keluar yang pada akhirnya hanya kembali di tempat yang sama.

Kaito kehilangan sesuatu, dan dia sendirilah yang mendorong hal itu pergi.

Bayangan gadis itu, Miku, masih sering berkelebat di dalam benak. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengeluarkan tetes-tetes air mata kala kisah-kisahnya dengan gadis itu terulang di otaknya bagaikan rol film yang digulung ulang. Cengeng, begitulah yang ia pikirkan saat mengusap pergi cairan hangat itu. Tapi, perasaan yang manusiawi itu tidak dapat pergi dengan mudah, kan?

Dering telepon membuyarkan lamunan Kaito. Mengangkat gagang dan berbicara singkat pada si penelepon, lalu pembicaraan diakhiri gagang yang ditaruh kembali. Iris biru bergulir pada selembar tiket dari amplop yang ia terima belum lama. Sebuah tiket konser beberapa penyanyi bersuara emas yang tengah menjadi sorotan sejuta publik, di mana Miku ambil bagian di dalamnya. Memperdengarkan suara emasnya setelah sekian lama tidak pernah muncul di depan publik—ah, Kaito mungkin tahu alasannya. Mungkin.

Bukankah pemulihan dari sesuatu yang tergores amat dalam membutuhkan waktu yang lama?

Kaito tahu konser itu dimulai jauh sebelum pukul delapan, namun ia juga tahu mengapa memo singkat dari sang pengirim memintanya datang pada waktu itu. Itu pasti waktu penampilannya.

Sang pengirim. Yang tidak lain adalah Miku sendiri. Miku mengirimkan tiket itu pada Kaito, meminta pemuda berambut biru laut tersebut menghadiri acaranya. Menonton penampilannya. Dan Kaito mengerti hal itu—walau alasan Miku melakukannya masih berupa dugaan.

Kaito memberesi meja dan beranjak. Dia akan datang.

* * *

><p>Dan di sinilah ia berada sekarang. Duduk di sebuah kursi penonton, di dalam gedung studio akbar yang nampak begitu agung. Nomor kursi yang gadis itu pilihkan begitu strategis, setidaknya menurut Kaito. Memang termasuk posisi belakang, namun segalanya terlihat jelas dari sini—merujuk ke visualisasi panggung.<p>

Ia tiba ketika penampilan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu pucat baru saja selesai—dikenal di dunia tarik suara dengan nama panggung IA. Suara merdu dan mata eksotis, gadis yang mendedikasikan diri dalam dunia musik. Panggung kosong setelah IA kembali ke balik layar. Lampu-lampu studio yang memang dimatikan untuk menciptakan suasana gelap menjadi raja selama beberapa saat sementara dengungan para audiensi sibuk bersahutan. Kaito hanya duduk, menunggu dengan tenang penampilan selanjutnya—dan pukul delapan tepat, seorang MC menginformasikan tentang kembalinya seorang penyanyi yang sempat menghilang akhir-akhir ini. Panggung kembali redup—tiada lampu menyorot sama sekali. Suasana senyap seketika menunggu sosok yang dikatakan, walau hati sudah menyebutkan suatu nama.

Semburat asap putih lembut mengalir mewarnai panggung. Lampu panggung bernuansa lembut menyala. Diiringi dentingan halus piano.

Seseorang muncul di tengah panggung. Muncul dari dasar panggung, bergerak naik di atas bagian lantai panggung yang terdapat di bawah, bergerak naik. Seorang gadis dengan sebuah piano putih gading yang tengah ia mainkan. Sebuah _earphone_ yang difungsikan sebagai mikrofon bertengger di telinga. Jemari menari perlahan di atas tuts.

Sebuah intro. Intro lagu _ballad_ beraliran _mellow_.

Seorang gadis dengan pianonya. Dengan surai _teal_ lembut dijalin dua untaian di sisi kepala. Sorot mata teduh dan fokus. Riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi dentingan piano itu. Semburat asap sebagai efek panggung semakin banyak, menutupi bagian bawah panggung.

Kaito terpukau. Gadis itu Hatsune Miku, dengan penampilan yang memunculkan sosok dewasa dan anggunnya. Sebuah terusan putih ala vintage terpercik setitik nuansa elektrik berpadu dengan sepasang iris _turquoise_ teduh dan permainan piano jernih. Menghanyutkan siapa saja yang menyaksikan. Dan efek panggung berupa asap itu menambah lengkap kesan 'putih' yang diuarkan gadis itu.

Riuh rendah tepuk tangan berhenti kala Miku mencapai akhir intro. Gadis itu tengah memainkan sang piano dengan sepenuh perasaan, mencurahkan segala luapan yang bersarang di hatinya. Menyentuh setiap tuts dengan curahan hati yang ia bisikkan pada sang piano. Membawa perasaannya mengalir bersama permainan_ ballad_ yang tengah ia mainkan. Membiarkan segala beban yang menghimpit mengalir pergi.

Gadis yang berhasil memukau seluruh audiensi itu menyadari keberadaan sosok familiar tengah menatapnya. Pemuda itu datang. Miku menyadari itu. Dan sorot mata pemuda itu tidak berubah; tetap tajam dan teduh selayaknya. Menatap menembus _turquoise_nya yang membiaskan segala emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya, dan segenap kisah serta perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Kaito. Apa pemuda itu menyadari alasannya meminta Kaito datang? Benar, ia ingin Kaito menyaksikan penampilan ini. Penampilan pertamanya setelah sekian lama menghilang. Penampilan pertamanya dengan piano, dengan tampilan yang berbeda pula. Miku menarik napas, tetap berkonsentrasi menarikan jemari di atas tuts. _Hayati_, ia membatin. _Nyanyikan dengan penghayatan_._Aku siap. Jangan terpengaruh oleh apapun_, mengulang kalimat sang manajer dalam hati. Lagu ini, segala persiapan dan latihan, segala pengendalian dan penghayatan yang dilatihnya dengan memakan hitungan bulan ini, semua untuk saat ini. Saat di mana ia mampu berdiri tegak menatap lurus iris biru itu tanpa ganjalan lagi, mencurahkan kisah yang tak sempat ia ungkapkan, serta menceritakan apa yang tak mampu ia rangkai dengan barisan kata-kata pada pemuda itu. _Dengarlah_, batin Miku sembari memejamkan mata sejenak, sebelum membiarkan _turquoise_nya kembali mengambil alih. _Lagu ini untukmu, Kaito_.

Suaranya terpantulkan lewat _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga Miku, memperdengarkan suara jernih nan lembut itu ke seluruh studio. Nada yang menggetarkan, mengusik batin. Intonasi yang menyayat hati, bertemankan syair yang mengisahkan sebuah perpisahan. Lagu ini adalah kisah, kira-kira itulah yang ditangkap para audiensi. Dan kisah yang coba Miku ceritakan adalah refleksi kegetirannya selama ini. Lirik yang ditulis dengan bayangan sosok Kaito di tiap larik, penuh kekalutan, sekaligus tetes renungan. Lagu yang kompleks telah Miku ciptakan dari tangannya sendiri._I fell into a warm dream. When I woke, it was after I lost you_, Miku membisikkan arti dalam sebuah larik. _Hei, Kaito. Ini benar, kan? Aku terlalu lega. Aku terlalu bermimpi begitu jauh, terlalu menikmati kebersamaanku denganmu tanpa mengacuhkan keadaan yang bergerak berubah._

_Apa kita dipisahkan oleh keadaan? Apa kita sudah saling berbeda jalan? Apa aku sudah terlalu jauh, dan kau juga sudah berada terlalu jauh dari titik pertemuan kita?_

_Apa kisah kita memang seperti ini?_

_Kau tahu, Kaito? Hal yang paling aku sukai darimu adalah senyummu yang hangat itu. Dan rasa nyaman yang selalu kurasakan ketika telapak tanganmu yang besar dan hangat itu menggenggam tanganku yang jauuuh lebih kecil. Lucu sekali. Rasanya terlindungi. Apa kau mengerti perasaan ini?_

Kaito termenung mendengarkan lagu _ballad_ itu. Rasanya kabut yang menghalangi pikirannya selama ini terangkat perlahan, membawa sebuah kehangatan ke dalam hatinya yang selalu terasa kurang semenjak kepergian gadis itu. Lagu yang begitu jernih, dengan curahan perasaan yang kental di tiap senandung. Sebuah kisah. Kisah yang berakhir begitu saja, meninggalkan akhir menggantung yang tidak dapat diteruskan lagi. Terhenti, stagnan di sana. Namun ketika hulu kisah itu ditilik, ditelusuri kembali, sesungguhnya ada banyak cara untuk menamatkan kisah ini—dengan cara yang lebih baik.

Perenungan itu membawa Kaito kembali ke malam berhujan itu. Malam di mana semua selesai begitu saja.

Malam yang kelabu. Hujan deras merajai, tanpa ampun menurunkan sepasukan air turun menghujam. Bersenggama dengan bumi, menimbulkan percikan-percikan dan genangan tiada akhir. Kendaraan melintas tidak sabar. Kaca-kaca mobil dan jendela berhiaskan titik-titik air, membiaskan pemandangan menjadi sebuah lukisan cahaya tidak jelas. Bunyi titik air beradu dengan aspal yang khas. Hawa dingin menggigit, membuat siapapun lebih memilih bergelung di balik selimut tebal daripada beraktivitas di luar.

Namun tidak dengan sepasang insan itu. Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis tengah berdiri berhadapan di antara riuhnya hujan, saling menatap satu sama lain. Sang pemuda membawa payung yang melindungi tubuhnya dari terkaman buas sang hujan, sementara si gadis, didorong emosi tidak menentu, membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi santapan empuk bagi sang hujan. Tanpa ampun, baju yang gadis itu kenakan telah kuyup. Begitu pula helai-helai lembut rambut _teal_ yang memahkotai kepalanya. Dua jalinan di sisi kepala itu telah basah seluruhnya. Tapi gadis itu tidak menggigil kedinginan sama sekali. Tatapan _turquoise_nya tetap memandang iris biru pemuda di hadapan, lurus.

"Pulanglah, Miku. Kau bisa sakit."

Sang pemilik _turquoise_ tak menjawab. Iris biru menatap balik, mencoba mencairkan kebekuan di sana. Sama-sama terdiam.

"Miku, pulanglah."

"Kaito," Miku, pemilik sepasang _turquoise_ membuka mulut. Memaksa pita suaranya pulih dari keterkejutan. "Kenapa?"

Kaito memandang _turquoise_ itu dengan campur aduk. Untuk beberapa lama dia tidak menjawab. Ingin sekali mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, namun memutuskan sebaliknya. Sebuah senyum pedih tersirat kemudian. "Keadaan telah berubah, Miku."

Miku menyipitkan mata, menahan rasa dingin yang mulai menjalar di tubuh. "Apa maksudmu keadaan? Aku tidak mengerti, Kaito. Aku rasa kita baik-baik saja. Keadaan apa?"

Sang pemuda tertegun cukup lama sebelum senyum pedih kembali tersirat. "Keadaan, Miku. Bukankah kau juga menyadarinya? Kita sudah terlalu jauh dari titik temu. Apa kita bisa bertahan dalam ketidak sinkron-an seperti itu? Kita sama-sama merasakannya, kan?"

Miku menggeleng cepat. Iris _turquoise_ mulai meredup. Batin bergolak saling bertentangan. Ia tidak mau mengakui—atau memikirkan apa benar dia juga merasakannya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Kaito tersenyum—sekali lagi, pedih. "Sadarilah, Miku. Keadaan kita sudah berbeda. Aku dengan duniaku, kau dengan duniamu. Kita tidak punya titik temu lagi. Kita sudah mati rasa."

"Apanya yang mati rasa?" sentak si gadis. Surai _teal_ bergerak mengikuti sang tuan. "Bohong. Mati rasa omong kosong. Apa ekspresimu bisa dikatakan sebagai orang mati rasa? Apa perasaanmu benar-benar sudah mati? Belum, kan? Aku tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikirmu, Kaito. Kaulah yang harus pulang dan membereskan kembali dirimu."

Kaito tidak bergeming. Ia menatap menembus jernih _turquoise_ yang pasti akan ia rindukan itu, berjalan mendekat, membawa si gadis dalam lindungan payung dan mengusap pipi si gadis yang begitu dingin. "Kau kedinginan. Pulanglah." Dan menerima sebuah tamparan di pipi. Bukan tamparan keras yang akan meninggalkan bekas, tamparan itu malah berkesan tidak mantap.

"Sialan," geram gadis itu. "Sialan kau. Kau kenapa? Kita sama sekali tidak bermasalah. Kita baik-baik saja. Sialan kau, Kaito. Kau egois. Kau bodoh."

Gadis itu terus mengeluarkan semburan kata untuk pemuda di hadapannya, mengabaikan seruan hati kecilnya yang—sialan—sebenarnya mengulang-ulang alasan tentang keadaan yang Kaito ucapkan. Tak ingin mengakui bahwa sebagian kecil hatinya menyerukan bahwa itu benar.

Tidak. Bukan. Mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka hanya sedang dipisahkan oleh sebuah tembok tipis. Selebihnya tidak ada hal serius yang bisa mengakibatkannya kehilangan pemuda itu. Ia seharusnya lega. Tapi mengapa ada cairan hangat berkumpul di sudut matanya, mengaburkan fokus yang matian-matian ia pertahankan?

Semua kata-kata yang dilontarkannya mendadak terhenti. Pemuda itu membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri, membuat bulir-bulir hangat di sudut _turquoise_ Miku tumpah tanpa bisa ditahan. Bibir pemuda itu hangat, lembut khas pemuda itu. Membawa sebuah kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Miku, sekaligus keperihan tak terkira kala menyadari bahwa ini adalah perpisahan mereka. Setelah ini berakhir, semua juga akan berakhir. Miku tidak mampu menyangkal segala kegetiran yang menyergap batinnya tiba-tiba.

Kaito hanya menyentuhkan bibirnya saja pada bibir Miku untuk beberapa lama, merasakan manis bibir itu dan mememorinya dalam benak. Sejujurnya ia juga tak rela berakhir begini, tapi sebuah keadaan di mana sebuah tembok telah memisahkan jarak di antara mereka tak bisa disangkal. Mereka memang telah berbeda jalur. Tiada lagi titik temu penghubung. Garis itu telah lama mati. Telah lama putus, namun selama ini pura-pura tak mereka lihat. Berusaha mengilusikan bahwa garis itu masih terhubung yang berujung dengan kejanggalan. Dan sebelum mereka benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman, harus ada salah satu yang mengalah pada keegoisan. Harus ada yang mengakui. Harus ada yang berbesar hati menyadarkan, walau sepahit apapun. Walau seperih apapun.

Kaito melumat pelan bibir dingin gadis itu, berharap dapat sedikit menghangatkan Miku dan juga dirinya sendiri. Ia dapat merasakan manis lembut bibir gadis itu, yang juga terasa sedikit asin karena air mata gadis itu—atau mungkin ditambah air matanya juga. Didorong keputus asaan, dihisapnya bibir Miku lembut yang dibalas sentakan dari isakan sang gadis.

Saat tautan mereka terlepas, Kaito memandang lama-lama wajah gadis yang lebih rendah darinya itu. Memindai _turquoise_ jernih yang balas melakukan hal yang sama dan mengingat semua detil. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah gadis itu mulai pucat. Menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk sosok Miku atau emosi akan mengambil alih dirinya. Diusapnya pelan sisi pipi gadis itu, lalu memindahkan gagang payung ke genggaman dingin gadis itu. Satu kecupan di kening, kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Miku yang menatap punggungnya dengan sejuta pedih dan sorot hampa, bertemankan bulir-bulir bening yang sempurna bergulir menuruni pipi. Kaito hanya tersenyum pedih, mengabaikan kedutan yang membawa rasa perih sembari memikirkan, apakah air yang membasahi wajahnya kini juga telah bercampur air mata atau tidak. Sepertinya iya mengingat kekosongan yang mendadak terasa begitu jelas.

Sebuah goresan tertoreh dalam di hati mereka. Dan mereka telah sempurna terluka kini.

Kaito kembali memindah fokus pada sesosok pemain piano yang sekaligus tengah menyenandungkan lagu di tengah panggung. Sosok itu tampak terbawa suasana, sejumput air mata telah menetes jatuh di pipinya. Para audiensi tertegun, lalu tetes-tetes air mata ikut berjatuhan menyaksikan gadis itu bermain dengan segenap perasaannya. Perasaan sang pemain seakan dapat mereka rasakan pula; kepedihan, curahan hati, penuturan kisah, dan… keharuan.

Permainan gadis itu memang menghanyutkan.

Sebenarnya, hal yang mengganjal di dalam hati mereka itu, yang mengakibatkan mereka sangat sulit untuk berpindah, bukankah hanya karena satu alasan?

_The heavy words, make it impossible to move_

Ya, hanya satu kata. Seperti arti dari sepotong lirik yang baru saja diucapkan.

Cinta.

Satu kata itu menjebak mereka dalam dua lubang berbeda yang sebenarnya adalah sama. Mereka masih saling mengingat, masih mememori kisah yang telah mereka rajut selama ini. Dan ketika rajutan itu diputus begitu saja, rasanya ganjil. Rajutan itu belum menjadi sebuah syal utuh, masih perlu dilanjutkan. Namun keadaan memaksa sang gunting memotong benang kisah mereka, memisahkan benang dari sang jarum. Memutuskan kisah yang menanti dituliskan dari sang pena.

* * *

><p>Miku mengatur napas. Pandangannya memburam karena tumpukan air mata yang meminta turun, namun jarinya seakan tidak kehilangan arah. Ia tidak perlu melihat tuts-tuts putih hitam di hadapannya dengan detil. Jemarinya seakan tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.<p>

Payah. Ia sudah mengultimatum dirinya agar tidak terhempas emosi, namun air mata tetap saja mendesak keluar.

Tapi, kini rasanya berbeda. Tidak sesak seperti biasanya, kini sebagian hatinya malah terasa lega seolah beban yang menghimpit selama ini diangkat. Mungkin… mungkin karena ia telah mencurahkan segala kisah dan cerita terpendamnya lewat lagu ini. Kelegaan mulai mengaliri kekosongan, menggantinya dengan sebuah perasaan baru.

Lagu ini berisi kisah yang tak sempat ia katakan pada pemuda itu. Perasaan, serta segudang cerita yang tidak dapat ia sampaikan lewat rangkaian kata-kata secara langsung. Dan ketika semua diungkapkan, hanya lega yang terasa. Miku sendiri takjub dengan rasa ringan yang mendadak mengisi rongga dadanya.

Menuju bagian akhir lagu, seulas senyum tersungging di bibir gadis itu. Menemani air mata yang—kini—menetes dengan lembaran-lembaran perasaan bahagia. Mendadak aura menyejukkan melingkupi Miku, memukau seluruh mata yang menyaksikannya, menyentuh hati mereka yang dapat merasakan perasaan sang pemain itu kini. Aura yang mengharukan. Menyentuh sekaligus keemasan.

Kaito memejamkan mata, menikmati melodi indah itu menuju puncak. Kabut itu telah hilang, membuka hatinya dalam satu gerakan lembut yang menenangkan.

Ia dapat mendengar kisah itu. Kisah itu telah tersampaikan padanya dengan cara yang unik. Rasanya seolah mereka tengah terhubung kini.

_Someday, the passing memory will be born in a scattering moment_

_Even though it knows it's decaying_

_Flutter, flutter, flutter_

_._

_Hei, Kaito. Apa kau merasakannya?_

_Hei, Miku. Apa kau yang membuat atmosfir di sini berubah?_

_._

_Aku merasa ringan. Apa karena kisah ini telah tersampaikan padamu?_

_Aku merasa ringan. Apa kau mencoba menyampaikan lagu ini padaku?_

_._

_Tidak ada lagi rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadaku. Aneh, ya?_

_Rasanya segala ganjalan di antara kita mulai lenyap. Lagumu, ya?_

_._

_Andai kisah kita dapat berakhir lebih baik, aku pasti tersenyum saat kau berjalan pergi waktu itu. Kau tahu, sampai sekarang aku masih mengingatnya. Menggelikan, ya?_

_Kisah yang lucu. Aku rasa tersenyum lebih baik pada saat itu. Entah mengapa hal itu terpikirkan begitu saja._

_._

_Tapi, terima kasih, Kaito. Berkat kau, lagu ini selesai. Terima kasih mau menyadarkanku. Kau benar, keadaan telah berubah. Kita sudah tidak mempunyai titik temu, tapi, itu yang membuatku kuat. Walau sempat terpuruk lama, terima kasih untuk pelajaran yang kau berikan. Terima kasih telah hadir di hidupku._

_Permainan yang menakjubkan, Miku. Seluruh kisah di lagu itu sampai padaku, dan suaramu hebat. Kau hebat, aku tahu kau memang berbakat besar di situ. Permainan yang hebat. Terima kasih mau menunjukkannya padaku. Terima kasih telah mengundangku. Terima kasih telah hadir di hidupku._

.

_Kisah yang tidak terlupakan._

_Senang mempunyai kisah denganmu._

.

_Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, Kaito._

_Terima kasih mau mencintaiku, Miku._

.

Dan saat permainan itu benar-benar berakhir, sorak-sorai serta tepuk tangan amat meriah menghujani Miku. Gadis itu tertegun masih dengan sisa-sisa haru di pelupuk mata. Ia melempar pandang ke arah Kaito nun di bangku penonton, dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Diliputi perasaan lega dan haru tak terbendung, gadis itu membalas senyuman itu, dan mendapati bahwa senyuman itu juga ia tujukan pada para audiensi lain. Menghargai mereka atas apresiasi yang mereka berikan.

Tepuk tangan mengapresiasi penampilan mengagumkan itu masih terdengar kala lampu panggung dimatikan, melenyapkan sosok sang bintang yang tengah bersinar itu dari visi orang-orang. Miku berdiri dari kursi piano dan melangkah ke balik panggung, sementara Kaito juga beranjak dari kursi, berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, dengan perasaan yang sama pula, seulas senyum bermakna sama tersungging menghias rupa kedua orang itu.

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Bagi yang mungkin bingung, kalimat ber-font miring yang saling dienter dengan titik pemisah di akhir itu saya maksudkan sebagai ucapan Miku dan Kaito dalam hati—yang tanpa mereka sadari saling 'mengimbuhi'. Cukup jelas kan ya, yang ucapan Miku mana Kaito mana.<br>Makasih sudah membaca!


End file.
